Piel
by zryvanierkic
Summary: De cómo descubrieron que la piel es lo de menos...
1. Piel

¿Les ha pasado que han tenido un sueño/pesadilla que los marca tanto, que necesitan escribirlo?

Para quienes aun están atentas y atentos a este perfil, sí, me temo que una vez más estoy en deuda con respecto a los otros fics que tengo activos. Pero la mañana de una noche que me sumió en una fuerte melancolía me llegó cargada con un sueño que está adaptado en este fic.

Aun me dura la melancolía, pero no pude resistir el deseo de escribir "Piel".

Dentro de todo, espero que les guste... Y si lo consideran, agradeceré mucho sus reviews.

 **Aclaración:** "Yuri! on Ice" no es mío. Pero me salvó la vida.

* * *

 **Piel**

El prototipo de rostro perfecto, como una máscara de látex, se sentía frío en sus manos, de por sí bastante ambientadas a una temperatura similar. De hecho, si era honesto con su propia piel, era un frío conocido, una ausencia de calor que ya había saboreado con la delicada membrana que cubría su cuerpo.

Y, sin embargo, siendo un prototipo de aquella piel… no era _su_ piel.

Tomó con sus dedos temblorosos aquella calavera de yeso, que tenía curiosamente la misma forma de _su_ cráneo. La gentil altivez de los pómulos que rara vez se tornaban rosados por alguien que no fuese él. Y la amplitud de la sabiduría de una frente que solía cubrirse con el plata de los cabellos que rara vez evitaban los suyos, cuando estaban cerca.

Pero, aunque tenía un peluquín a mano, y la máscara de látex…

…su corazón se estaba rompiendo al no poder tener cerca a su modelo.

Nunca habían sido comunicativos, nunca, al menos, al principio de todo. Y con el tiempo, habían logrado sincronizar sus silencios, para entenderse, y hablar con su piel. Con la externa, e interna, con aquella que se quemaba al sol, y con aquella que el otro hacía calcinarse con palabras de amor.

Porque sí, se amaban, y por eso se entendían.

A veces, sin hablar…

\- No sé cuánto dure… pero solo allá pueden curarme, o al menos intentarlo… _Y no quiero que me veas sufrir si todo se complica…_

\- …entiendo… _pero te odio por dejarme de lado…_

\- Yuuri…

\- Yo –cerró los ojos un instante, y alzó la mirada, sonriendo- completaré la coreografía. Te lo juro. Y ganaré todas las medallas, para que cuando regreses, noso –su lengua se negó a hablar. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, al igual que los puños, y empezó a llorar.

\- Yuuri –hizo el amago de acercar sus manos a él, pero se contuvo- …yo te juro que si no lo logras, vendré a darte una nalgada…- en condiciones normales, Yuuri se habría quejado.

Pero no. No lo eran. Y el dueto que interpretaron en ese instante fue aun más lacerante que su _Stammi viccino._

 _No me dejes, por favor…_

 _…no quiero irme, aun puedo hacerte feliz._

Y luego de eso…

\- Dicen que no puedo estar con el celular…

\- Lo sé.

\- Pero de vez en cuando, me dejarán usar mi Tablet. Yuuri, tú, ¿me escribirás, a mi correo…?

¿Victor tenía correo…?

 _Tantas cosas por decirte…_

 _…tantas cosas que no sé._

\- Por supuesto que sí… Espera –sacó de su bolsillo una de las propagandas impresas del onsen, y un lapicero simple- Dime…

 _Siempre tus palabras tontas, Vitya…_

 _…es que despiertas al pícaro en mí._

Y luego de eso, simplemente, el adiós…

\- Quédate mi celular, por favor. Si no lo voy a usar contigo, no lo quiero.

\- Pero

\- Yuuri. Pediré que te digan todos los días cómo estoy. Pediré que te avisen cuan

\- No… Ha-hablaremos todos los días, o cuando puedas, desde el correo…

\- Yurio

\- No, Vitya. No intermediarios. Solo tú y yo…

 _Nadie más, Vitya…_

 _…como siempre._

Después, la cama deshecha, aun con su calidez emanando como un perfume. Aun con su piel palpable, más allá de aquel prototipo…

\- Vitya…

Dejó aquellas cosas en la cama, y corrió a su ordenador. Lo encendió, esperó con desesperación a que todo cargase, y…

\- No… Onegai, no…

Se dio cuenta, muy tarde, de que las lágrimas, los dedos temblorosos, y su maldita caligrafía para el inglés, lo habían traicionado.

Solo la "arroba" era visible.

Y Victor nunca se había enterado de su propia cuenta…

Los días pasaron… y se hicieron años. A Victor, nadie lo había vuelto a ver. Cuando Yuuri había corrido, desesperado, a buscar a Yakov, para exigirle información, el buen hombre se había unido a la búsqueda, con el corazón en la mano: Y es que, en apariencia, Victor se había ido a emprender aquel viaje, solo, buscando no hacer sufrir a nadie, y menos a sus más amados.

Con el tiempo, la gente especulaba de manera cruel que había huido de su prometido. Que el amor quizás no se había acabado, pero que evidentemente Yuuri no era la mejor opción. Que fingir estarse muriendo, era la mejor opción.

Y así, se convirtió en una leyenda urbana… en una leyenda muerta del patinaje…

Yuuri nunca terminó de cumplir su promesa. No pudo. Y, sentado en el banco de aquella ciudad, en un país de habla hispana, sin poder hacerse entender del todo…. En Cuba, donde decían que se hacían milagros, pero hasta la fecha, en su décima visita, con aquella foto en la mano, no le había visto cumplirle ninguno a él…

Sintió que una vez más le estaba fallando.

Porque de seguro Victor ya había muerto, y él seguía gastando su dinero en un imposible, cuando debió haber corrido inmediatamente hacia el aeropuerto, ese día…

Porque de seguro Victor había muerto, revisando su tablet, y comprobando que nadie, con una cuenta visiblemente japonesa, le escribía…

Porque de seguro Victor, si estaba vivo, y aplicando esa envidiable cosa llamada "radar del cerdito", según Yurio, lo seguía rehuyendo, en silencio, tal vez porque estaba ya enamorado de otra persona…

Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento lo llevó al llanto, después de un año de sequía. Después del año en que algún reportero amarillista había sugerido que Victor estuvo enfermo, sí, pero que se había recuperado, contrayendo posteriormente nupcias con su enfermera.

\- …siempre te he dicho que no debes llorar solo. No a menos que yo esté cerca de ti…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, hacia el suelo. Capturando en el instante un par de zapatos cuya textura, color y tamaño conocía demasiado bien.

\- …no…

\- No, no lo soy… Mírame, Yuuri, por favor… -la voz suplicó- Mírame, te lo ruego. No soy un fantasma…

Pantalón de marca… cinturón dorado… Camisa impecablemente planchada con una corbata a juego con el precioso saco que combinaba con la primera prenda…

Se detuvo un instante en el mentón, y volvió a cerrar los ojos…

…y luego…

\- …no…

\- Sé que, esto no es lo que esperabas, y ni yo mismo sabía cómo hacer para aparecer sin aterrarte. Solo me fui muriendo de dolor al ver que no escribías, aunque, ¡no te culpo! Yo entendí… Debió ser difícil ver que

\- …nadie me dijo…

\- ¿Eh? –el ceño se frunció, mostrando su horror.

\- Yo… no escribí bien tu cuenta de correo. Y nadie me quería decir o me dijo sobre tu paradero. Decían que era mejor así, o que no les habías mencionado nada… Y yo…

\- Yuuri… mírame, por favor…

 _Tú… tú ya no…_

\- Por favor, Yuuri… No fue nuestra culpa…

 _Aun podía oír los sollozos de la gente, los gritos, la histeria… mi pavor, el sufrimiento de mi amor…_

\- Yo…

 _Aun podía oír los sollozos de la gente, mi corazón desbocado, el rostro carcomiéndose… Fui la víctima cruel de mi fama en un mundo que no tolera el amor que compartimos…_

 _Y sé que lo he perdido casi todo, porque ya no puedo ser lo que era en el pasado._

 _Pero, si te termino perdiendo a ti, yo…_

\- Yo… te juro que intentaré hacer hasta lo imposible porque esta cicatriz desaparezca, ya he empezado un tratamiento, voy a volver a ser tu

No pudo completar su discurso.

 _Mis piernas corrieron, el corto trayecto, hacia su pecho._

 _Mis brazos rodearon aquel cuerpo, más pequeño que el mío._

 _Nuestros corazones danzaron juntos, porque aunque yo no era más aquel japonés con ansiedad crónica, ni él el príncipe de rostro perfecto…_

\- ¡Nunca dejaste de serlo, baka! –sus gimoteos crecieron en intensidad- Como vuelvas a dejarme, te mato, Victor…

\- …mátame en nuestra cama, en nuestros paseos, en nuestros hobbies juntos –unió sus cabezas, esta vez, mostrando un hermoso contraste entre el negro natural y el pelirrojo asumido- Mátame mil veces más, Yuuri, que yo reviviré…

 _Reviviré, en otro cuerpo, con otra cara, en otra piel, en otra cultura, en otro credo…_

 _…solo para volver, mil, millones, billones de veces más._

 _Solo para ti._

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

 _No suelo explicar las cosas que escribo, a menos que no estén claras, pero como este fic es medio extraño, incluso para mí...:_

 _\- "Piel" es un oneshot, que quizás en algún momento me anime a ampliar, pero no ahora._

 _\- Originalmente, Victor tenía una enfermedad que atacaba su piel, y amenazaba con recorrer su cuerpo hasta matarlo si no le extraían parte del rostro. La escena inicial muestra a Yuuri acariciando una máscara hecha de látex, que diseñaron para la post-operación de Victor, y que es al mismo tiempo delicada como él, pero tétrica como un cadáver vacío._

 _\- En el fic, Vitya no tiene esa enfermedad. Fue atacado por un homofóbico en medio de una cita con Yuuri, en Japón. Ahora, cómo fue atacado, es algo que queda a su imaginación. En la mía, hay dos opciones, ambas muy fuertes, en la que el rostro de Victor... ya no es lo que solía ser._

 _\- Me desperté con Yuuri viendo que no entendía su letra. Sé que el fic es muy absurdo en este sentido, y es así adrede, ya que se le suman muchas tonterías más que difícilmente ocurrirían en condiciones normales. Pero..._

 _\- ..."Piel" no transcurre en una dimensión "real". Al menos no lo sentí así al escribirlo. Siento que es una especie de alegoría al encuentro cíclico de las almas gemelas._

 _\- ¿Por qué Cuba? Porque quería un ambiente neutral, que fuese tanto la mejor opción para reponer la salud de Victor, como la peor opción que Yuuri podría haber imaginado, siendo lo despistado que es._

 _\- Vitya originalmente iría a que le extirparan parte del rostro. Luego lo imaginé padeciendo las consecuencias de un trasplante de faz. Pero, finalmente, ni él ni yo quisimos a Yuuri besando a otro rostro, mientras conservaba el suyo, así que Vitya decidió seguir siendo él, pelirrojo eso sí, para no llamar "tanto" la atención, aunque su bello rostro jamás volverá a ser lo que fue._

 _\- Lo de la alegoría a las almas gemelas queda explicado en las últimas tres frases: Vitya ya no es más el Adonis que Yuuri amó (y recordemos que Yuuri se encandila de la belleza del Victor adolescente en traje Eros). Pero, de manera adorable, ambos descubren lo fácil que es para Yuuri reconocer a su Victor bajo esas horribles nuevas circunstancias, porque él ama lo que hay adentro._

 _Recibo tomatazos si los consideran necesarios n.n_

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Textura

_Me permito un pequeño instante para escribir este texto:_

 _"Piel" nació de un pequeño y extraño sueño involuntario (sí, sueño de esos que vienen mientras duermes n.n), y se escribió casi solo. No creí honestamente que fuera interesante para alguien, pero una personita muy especial me pidió que, si lo consideraba, le hiciera una segunda parte..._

 _Me he dado cuenta (y me emociona), que en su gran mayoría, las personas que más amo vinieron a llenar de luz el mundo en el mes de junio. Y a cuatro de esas personas, que no podré reemplazar nunca, ya que es la amiga que conozco de más tiempo, la que es parte de mi historia, la que conoce incluso mis lados más oscuros, y la que conociéndome de hace tan poco, ya es parte de mi vida, va dedicado este fic._

 _Escribir es algo que creo hacer bien, y "Textura" lo hice de manera especial... Espero en verdad, mis amadas **Lau, Any, Alli y Tess** , que les guste como me gustó a mí al escribirlo. Por ese día de junio al que le debo mis sonrisas más sinceras, y los abrazos más cálidos. Aunque no sean físicos._

 _Bendiciones miles, pequeñas. Las amo con todo mi ser_ _._

* * *

 **Textura**

Lo encontró, de pie, imponente, observando la belleza de aquel árbol de sakura. El porte, el corte de cabello que aun con los años seguía siendo igual de juvenil y hasta cierto punto tierno. De espaldas a su visión, aquel cuerpo que ya no era tan joven, pero no llegaba a ser anciano, se veía hermoso, adornando el yucata que le confería la apariencia de un ser etéreo.

Sonrió.

Era lo menos que podía esperarse de un hermoso ángel... Un ángel que había vuelto a llenar aquel espacio de Japón con sus hermosas sonrisas en forma de corazón y sus eternos dulces pucheros.

\- Estabas aquí… -su sonrisa tierna vaciló cuando aquel hombre se mostró sorprendido al verse expuesto, e intentó ocultarse tras su propio cuerpo- Vitya… ¿qué ocurre…? ¿Tienes frío?

\- No, madre… -susurró, evitando la mirada de aquella mujer que ya vestía canas, y que desde el primer día lo había recibido con amor, como si hubiese vislumbrado que tras la ropa de marca, la piel de terciopelo, y los indicios de manicures y pedicures semanales, se escondía su futuro yerno- …madre, ya no soy quien amó…

Ella se conmovió. Se conmovió, y se permitió maldecir en su corazón al intento erróneo de humano que había tenido la osadía de marcar a ese hermoso ser.

Pero no por desfigurar algo que Dios había creado pensándolo perfecto. No.

Le habían lacerado el corazón, el alma, la autoestima. Lo habían empujado de su pequeño nido, peor que a una avecilla recién emplumada. Victor se había enfrentado a lo peor, cuando era quien, con sus campañas tiernas de ropa para adolescentes, pese a ser ya un precioso adulto, solía llenar de ilusión y magia las mentes de los niños, de las niñas, de todo aquel que lo miraba y se perdía en la calidez de su alma, que emanaba como nubes de azúcar por sus poros.

Hiroko sabía eso. Hiroko sabía eso, y mucho más, y por eso lo acurrucó, entre sus brazos, con cuidado, acariciando con amor su espalda. Cuidando no hacerlo muy fuerte para no dañar aun más su piel.

\- Si te refieres a mí, lamento decirte que te equivocas: siempre he estado enamorada de ti, aunque no debes decírselo ni a Toshiya ni a Yuuri…

\- Madre…

\- Jajaja, déjame ser, con la edad me ha salido lo de viejita verde… Vitya, cariño, ¿tan poca fe le tienes a tu Yuuri…? –un fuerte sollozo se escuchó venir de entre sus cabellos- Mi Vitya parece haberse vuelto su prometido de aquel entonces, cuando su Yuuri se sonrojaba por verlo desnudarse delante suyo, en el onsen –se oyó un resoplido.

\- Ese Victor no estaba marcado…

\- Lo estaba. Por la soledad, por una profesión un tanto superficial, si me permites ser sincera en mis opiniones. Entenderás que ser madre de tu fan número uno me ha permitido conocerte todas y cada una de tus sonrisas, y sin embargo, solo con mi hijo empezaste a sonreír de verdad… -lo ayudó a sentarse bajo el árbol.

\- ..,pensé que madre gustaba de mi trabajo como modelo…

\- Claro que lo hacía. Mucho. Cuando te disfrazaban de algún personaje de anime, me tenías metida en la laptop de Mari buscando los capítulos para poder entender bien si el personaje lograba igualarte en ternura.

\- Madre… -se ocultó más, como un niño avergonzado. Y Hiroko se mordió la lengua para no sollozar.

Su Vitya no era más ese joven atrevido y altamente pícaro que incluso había logrado hacer sonrojar a la propia Mari en más de una ocasión.

¿Qué le habían hecho…?

\- ¿Tan fea me he puesto que ya no me quieres mirar…?

\- …Yuuri es hermoso porque usted es su madre… -volteó, con timidez- …es solo que…

\- ¿Qué? Dímelo mirándome a los ojos… -tragándose su vergüenza, lo hizo, arrancándole una sonrisa- Mira nada más… Ahora entiendo por qué Yuuri eligió este "castigo" nada más llegaron a Japón –Victor se sonrojó, y bajó la carita- Tus ojos están más hermosos que nunca. Y estoy segura de que él extraña a cada segundo tu piel… -Vitya se hizo bolita.

\- ¿…dónde está mi recatada suegra, y qué hizo con ella…? –rieron, al notar que algo de su yo anterior regresaba.

\- Digamos que te perdiste unas cuantas clases de Eros Adulto de parte de Chris-kun- Victor soltó una risita divertida. Y luego palideció un poco.

\- Tengo miedo…

\- Yuuri también.

\- ¿Él por qué tendría miedo…? A-acaso, ¿teme que yo le de… as

\- No te atrevas ni a pensar eso, Vitya –habló firme- Yuuri tiene miedo a que todo el tiempo lejos el uno del otro, pese sobre su autocontrol –le acarició la mejilla- Ya no están en sus veinte… Ni siquiera en sus treinta.

\- …autocontrol es algo que siempre logramos tener… -susurró más para sí.

\- El miedo los ha alejado por un tiempo demasiado, y ridículamente a la vez, largo, ¿no crees?

\- No quise herirlo al verme convertirme de tanto en tanto en algo que no tenía forma…

\- Me sigues sorprendiendo. Yuuri no hablaba nunca de tu cuerpo. Siempre te buscó a ti.

\- Preguntando si me habían visto, lo sé… Con una fotografía de mi época de Top Model… -algo de resentimiento había en esas palabras, así que Hiroko alzó su mentón suavemente.

\- ¿Yuuri te mostró la foto? –aun con esa expresión, negó- Bien. Mira –la sacó de su pequeña carterita, y se la mostró.

En un primer momento, Victor la recibió, mirando a otro lado, sin deseos de enfrentarse a su antigua imagen. No quería. No deseaba ver todo lo que había perdido de aquel mundo en el que él era el rey de la belleza…

…y sin embargo, cuando se atrevió a mirar, cuando su miedo fue aplastado por las intenciones de Yuuri, su corazón dolió, pero con un dolor cálido. Un dolor… lindo.

\- Yuuri tenía una sola fotografía de tu rostro, en la que estabas al natural. Y digo solo una, porque todas las demás son, o de tus campañas, o de ambos, juntos. Así que, mandó ampliarla, tanto como la máscara que le dejaste, y luego… Colocándola ante tu imagen, buscó que tus hermosos ojos resaltaran antes de sacar él mismo la fotografía. Dijo, literalmente: _"Muchos hombres y mujeres pueden parecerse a mi Vitya… Pero nunca habrá una mirada más inocente…"_. Y ha estado recorriendo el mundo y empapelando todas las calles con esa imagen, Vitya. Preguntando por su amor.

Victor acarició la foto, y luego sacó su celular. Activando la cámara frontal, enfrentándose después de mucho a aquella nueva fisonomía, se sintió avergonzado, y casi decepcionado de sí mismo…

…diez años perdidos, por el miedo.

Diez años, en los cuáles su Yuuri había buscado su alma, a través de sus ojos…

\- ¿…aún se practica el harakiri? ¿Lo puedo hacer, siendo ruso? –ella rió, besando su mejilla marcada por la intolerancia.

\- Ya no. Estoy segura de que Yuuri te hará saber cuán tonto fuiste de otra manera, cielo…

\- Yo también… -su corazón se agitó- Madre, pero… ¿y si no le gusto del todo…?

\- Si no le gustaras del todo, no estarías a punto de disfrutar lo que ha preparado para ti, mi amor…

\- De modo que… me quieres robar a mi novio, mamá –Yuuri habló, divertido, desde el umbral, sin poder ocultar el amor que brotaba por sus ojos al ver a sus dos personas más importantes así, juntos.

Y es que era la postal más bella de sus más tiernas fantasías. Una postal en la que su madre amaba a su amor, como un hijo más, como esa trilogía en la que eran dos Katsuki y un Nikiforov-Katsuki enloqueciendo a Makkachin, haciéndole bromas a Minako, sacando de quicio a Yurio…

¿Cómo había logrado recomponerle el corazón con solo aparecer ante él? ¿Cómo es que de nuevo el cielo parecía de un potente color divino, que ni siquiera siéndolo lograba ser más hermoso que sus ojos…?

\- Te prometo prestártelo pasado mañana, hoy es absolutamente mío…

\- Wow! –los hizo reír al imitar el tono de Vitya cada vez que lanzaba esa exclamación- Olvidé advertirte que Yuuri es especialmente celoso ahora, siendo un viejo japonés. Solo porque le dije que cuando éramos más jóvenes, si no se espabilaba, te podría haber pedido que fueses mi joven amante…

\- ¡Madre! –Victor se sonrojó hasta la raíz de sus cabellos, aun más cuando Yuuri secundó a su madre a la hora de reír.

\- No lo asustes, o ilusiones. Mira que te he descubierto haciendo sonidos raros con papá. Estoy segura de que en verdad me quieres quitar a mi Vitya…

\- Puede que sí, puede que no. ¿Dime si no es la delicia más adorable del universo? –Hiroko acunó la carita rusa con ambas manos, y los ojos celestes se fijaron a los chocolate, con timidez.

Yuuri suspiró, enamorado.

\- El universo se queda chico… Ven, te llevaremos a tu habitación, mamá- se acercó para tomarla con cuidado por ambos brazos, y luego de estabilizarla, le ayudó a Victor a ponerse de pie.

Se miraron, y un espontáneo abrazo hizo acto de presencia, ante los ojos dulces de aquella mujer que sentía que podía al fin morir tranquila… de aquí en cincuenta años, solo para poder disfrutar aun más de ese amor.

\- Vamos, mamá. Ya debo llevarme a mi Vitya a nuestra cabaña…

OwO

\- ¿…ya vamos a llegar…?

\- Los prometidos que alejan a sus novios de manera egoísta, por diez años, no tienen derecho a ser respondidos…

\- ¡Yuuri!

\- Tú solo camina, Nikiforov.

Lo llevaba abrazado a su cintura, por un hermoso parque de un centro de esparcimiento cercano al castillo de Hasetsu. En lo alto de la colina…

Alejado de todos…

\- Yuuri se ha vuelto muy malo… -hizo puchero.

\- ¿Me pregunto quién será el culpable…?

\- Pero…

\- O mantienes la calma y el silencio, o voy a ir agregando castigos a mi venganza… Llegamos –una hermosa cabaña los recibió, con esa calidez de lo hogareño- Aquí no es necesario que te quites los zapatos, así que no te preocupes.

\- No, quiero hacerlo. Extrañaba hacerlo…

Con el amor que solo podía darle a él, Yuuri retiró su zapato ortopédico de marca, con cuidado de no apretar el izquierdo. Sabía que aunque lo más afectado por aquel ataque era su carita, tanto su hombro como su pie de aquel lado habían sido heridos también.

Pero eso no le importaba. Su Vitya era aun su Vitya, y lo seguiría siendo.

\- Listo… Ven –lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a la pequeña salita, donde había colocado una mesita con todos los implementos para hacer la ceremonia del té.

\- Pensé que se hacía solo en un templo o un lugar destinado... – Yuuri le ayudó a ponerse de rodillas, e hizo lo mismo frente a él.

\- Cierto. Pero no voy a hacer una ceremonia tradicional. Después de todo, Vitya, tú y yo somos diferentes. Esto, es solo una muestra de agradecimiento a quien quiera que esté allá afuera, y haya hecho posible que yo naciera en tu tiempo –Victor lo oía, con un nudo en la garganta, mientras Yuuri dejaba fluir sus sentimientos- Quisiera decirte lo mucho que me hirió que me dejaras de lado, pero… Todo se esfumó cuando te vi de nuevo. ¿Sabes qué representa para mí estas marcas? –acarició con amor su mejilla, mientras su mano se humedecía con el llanto de Victor- Significa que nuestro amor fue, es y será, tan puro, que las otras almas llegan a emocionarse o a bestializarse por no entenderlo. Así tu rostro fuese otro, yo seguiría amando a mi Vitya, porque él está aquí –señaló su propio pecho- Y dentro de ese cuerpo que amo y deseo, pero que un día se irá, para que tu verdadera esencia se una a la mía en algo mucho más grande e incomprensible…

\- Yuuri…

\- Quisiera haberte creado una utopía. Un mundo donde no hubieses tenido que pasar por esto. Yo crecí enamorado de tu belleza física, no puedo ser hipócrita al decirte que no lo hice. Pero cuando pude conocerte, me di cuenta de que prefería mil veces a tu yo despeinado de las mañanas, a tu yo incapaz de cocinar arroz, a tu yo que me abrazaba por detrás, y me olfateaba como un perrito…

Imágenes de esos días de convivencia solo lograron que ambos rostros se humedeciesen más. Makkachin ya no estaba para secarlos con sus besos…

Hasta él se había perdido de la calidez de ese amor.

\- Estoy enamorado hasta los huesos de tu alma, de tu personalidad. Y aunque no lo creas, Victor, quiero hacerte el amor hasta que me llegue la muerte en tus brazos –su novio no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido- …y veo que tú también…

\- Baka…

\- ¿Acaso me equivoco…?

\- ¡Claro que no! …Yuuri –acarició su rostro, con amor- Esto suena a una ceremonia…

\- Lo es. Hace mucho tiempo juraste que me harías el amor una vez nos casáramos, ¿recuerdas? No hemos sido virginales en ningún sentido –rieron, sonrojados- Nos hemos dado placer con besos, caricias… pero nunca lo hicimos. Y aunque me muero de nervios por no hacerlo bien

\- Te juro que en mi mente lo haces como un dios… -el pobre Yuuri se estremeció.

\- Yo… quiero que lo hagamos como esposos.

Algunos pétalos de sakura se colaron por la ventana entreabierta, depositándose en los cabellos negros.

Esposos… ¿Podía el corazón latir tan rápido, sin llegar a hacer cortocircuito?

\- Yo no creo en un Dios de una religión. Creo en el dios que vive en cada ser humano… Y, yo –tomó su mano, y la besó- Yo ya no puedo permitirte seguir huyendo.

\- No volveré a irme…

\- Júralo… -Victor se puso de pie, y lo ayudó, para atraerlo por la cintura a su cuerpo.

\- Juro serte fiel, en todo momento, como hasta ahora, en que solo despertaba deseando abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con tu color. Juro que nunca dejaré de ser tu admirador más entregado, la persona que te llene de energía, y la misma persona que te la drene llevándote al éxtasis… Te juro que seremos una unidad hasta morirnos, y que aun si tenemos pequeños problemas, los resolveremos con amor, sin dejar que nos dañen nuestros estúpidos orgullos.

\- Vitya…

\- Te amo. No ha habido un solo segundo en que no haya odiado la letra de médico que tienes –rieron, entre sollozos- y la circuncisión craneal que de seguro me hicieron al equivocarse de cabeza…

\- Baka!

\- ¿Aceptas ser mi esposo…? –se acariciaron las mejillas con devoción, llorando.

Nadie podría constatar nunca que ellos estaban casados. Nadie podría nunca pedir una prueba de que Victor amaba tanto a Yuuri que era el causante de que su apellido fuese ahora Katsuki Nikiforov y el de Victor, Nikiforov-Katsuki. Nadie.

Probablemente irían al registro civil, a manifestar su deseo voluntario de cambiar…

Nadie podría comprobar, con una hostia, con un pasaje del Corán, que eran dos almas destinadas a no dejarse ir, porque pese a tener cuerpos casi idénticos, y no poder crear vida en el otro, creaban maravillas más importantes, juntos, como un hogar viviente.

Nadie podría nunca acceder a que fuese Yuuri quien cerrara sus ojos, probablemente lo haría cualquier otra persona, y en unos segundos, Yuuri pensó en pedirle a sus padres que adoptaran a su esposo…

Pero no importaba. Nada de eso importaba.

Nada, porque llevaban más de diez años amándose, porque Victor había sobrevivido a un ataque químico y estaba vivo, porque a Yuuri le habían sacado el corazón, y aun latía, ¡porque se amaban, maldita sea, se amaban por encima de cualquier Libro Santo o Entidad en un Altar!

¿Para qué papeles, para qué ceremonias, para qué juramentos…? Si cuando se derretía con aquel chocolate, y navegaba en ese mar, nada más importaba…

Si la única palabra que realmente lo haría terminar de revivir… era…

\- Acepto…

OwO

Nunca una habitación les había parecido más cálida. Ni siquiera la pequeña de Yutopía, donde por primera vez, luego de aquel beso en medio de un concurso de belleza que fue ganado por Yuuri, ambos, tímidos, habían decidido hablar sobre sus sentimientos verdaderos. Victor era su senpai en ese mundo de superficialidad, y sin embargo, nunca lo había intentado humillar…

Y esa noche menos. Lo había vuelto a besar, le había enseñado a hacerlo. Lo había abrazado por detrás, como él mismo hacía ahora, con cuidado, sin apuros, sentados en la cama…

Yuuri bajó con suavidad la tela de la yucata, dando un dulce beso húmedo en su mejilla izquierda. Lo sintió tensarse, al saber que Yuuri vería aquel "desastre". Pero, su ahora esposo suspiró, metiendo las manos por debajo de la tela cuyo lazo carcelero ya hacía rato se encontraba en el piso.

Las manos japonesas suspiraron, llorando en sudor, por volver a tocar esa piel que conocían y habían extrañado tanto…

Deleite. Excitación. Anhelo. Y paz.

Eso sentían ambos, mientras Victor, ya sin poder siquiera avergonzarse, gemía, suave, entregado, y nervioso, a esa personalidad de Yuuri que solo él le conocía. A ese toque erótico y seductor, a esa manera de liberar su intimidad, sin hacerlo sentir violado, sino mas bien, anhelado, deseado… ambicionado en cada una de sus notas de placer.

¿Se había tocado pensando en Yuuri? Alguna que otra vez, hasta terminar aun más deshecho al entender que ni sus manos podían igualar al milagro de saber amado por él. Su piel siempre había sido más delicada y frágil, pero, la de Yuuri se sentía como una pluma. Una pluma que generaba mil cosas diferentes, y al mismo tiempo, el deseo único de no separarse nunca más de él.

Y aunque estaban extremadamente felices, llorar no podía evitarse. Llorar por ver alcanzado su sueño… Porque entre mil historias que se creaban con el nacimiento de un niño, con la perenne consecución de las labores que permiten traspasar barrera, aquí, en China, en Rusia, ellos no eran una en la que dos partes mueren sin volver a ser un todo.

Yuuri lloraba porque ya no recordaba cuántas ofrendas había puesto en los templos de Japón pidiendo volver a verlo…

Victor lloraba porque ya nada dolía, ni siquiera mirarse en el espejo de aquella cabaña, cuando todo lo que vestía era esas manos de terciopelo…

Lágrimas estúpidas de tiempos egoístas y aterrados, en los que uno quería apartar para no herir, y el otro encontrar para proteger. Dos idiotas sin cerebro que estaban siendo obsequiados con otra nueva oportunidad…

 _¡No la caguen de nuevo!_ , decían la Luna, el Sol y las Estrellas, _¡no la caguen que son nuestra última esperanza…!_

Rieron, juntos.

Por tener esa infantil y adorable misma idea tonta, con imagen de anime incluida, justo cuando ya Yuuri lo había echado en las sábanas, y besaba todo a su paso, marcaba todo como suyo, tanto la piel enrojecida como la piel de nieve de unos muslos de infarto que solo lograban ponerlo más como debería estar, si deseaba profanar al fin aquella virginal presencia.

\- Vitya…

\- …Yuuri

Los dedos, que habían excitado el contorno de dos perlas de color carne, se dieron a la tarea de mostrarle qué tan buen alumno era… Arrancando gemidos, mientras los músculos se ampliaban hasta el tamaño necesario, que siempre sería "un poco más", desde aquel día…

Porque el amor hace crecer todo, ¿verdad? El amor lo magnifica todo a su paso…

Llorando la felicidad de la primera unión, sabiendo por el brillo completo de ese mar, que ya la tormenta se había ido, Yuuri entró. Entró, suave, como pidiendo permiso. Entró, lento, como para darle tiempo a su piel de grabar como suya esa textura que no se comparaba a nada de este mundo. Entró, jadeando, porque aunque apretaba su virilidad, Vitya gemía también, envuelto entre el dolor y el placer, el primero caminando a la extinción, y el otro, a convertirse en un incendio que no podrían apagar nunca más… a menos que dejaran de sentir.

Y teniendo a Yuuri enterrado en su cuerpo, teniendo a Yuuri golpeando de esa manera aquello que recién se enteraba que tenía, supo que era imposible. Jamás volvería a siquiera fantasear con la idea de tocarse de nuevo, porque Yuuri quemaba como el fuego, y ese fuego no podía crearlo nadie más que la razón de su regreso.

Yuuri quería llenarlo, llenarlo todo. Que todo en Vitya oliese a él, que todo supiese a él, que incluso al pensar, fueran sus palabras las que lo invadiesen…

…pero también deseaba que todo a su paso, que cada paso al caminar de su cuerpo, cada bamboleo de sus caderas, le dijese al mundo que se había hecho hombre en su cama, bajo su cuerpo. Que aunque nunca dejarían de ser niños, una nueva inocencia se había generado de manera automática, con la caída de la yucata, y el beso en su cuello…

Entonces, cuando juntos, alcanzaron el primer orgasmo de esos cuerpos, y se besaron como si nadie más existiera, Victor supo que volvía a ser él…

Volvía a ser el experto en Yuuri, el que sabía cómo llevarlo al Cielo y al Infierno, aunque nunca hubiese llegado a conocer cuánto podía llegar a succionarle en medio del amor…

\- Victoru…

\- …tu sabor es mi droga…

Luego de echarlo de espaldas, colocándose sobre él, una de sus manos se coló, para acariciar los pezones de su novio, deleitándose con su endurecimiento. Yuuri era muy sensible en algunas zonas, y Victor se sabía ese mapa de delirios mejor que los propios. Así que pronto la cabaña se llenó de sonidos vergonzosos, eróticos, y de tela cediendo a la necesidad de explorar esa otra tela que llamaba a la otra, para incendiarse mutuamente.

\- ¿Te tocaste pensando en mí…?

\- Calla…

\- ¿Te abriste así… -Victor lo invadió con sus dedos, haciendo que la curva de su cintura se pronunciase más, al elevar su parte baja buscando más contacto.

\- Ahhh… Si, recordándote… pidiéndote más… -jadeó en su oreja, regalándole sus gemidos, y volviéndolo loco en el proceso.

\- Voy a darte eso y mucho más… Solo pídelo…

Y minutos después, Yuuri perdía su poco autocontrol, en medio del oral, sintiéndose desfallecer a causa de esa boca que succionaba y bebía todo de él, haciéndolo sentir pegajoso y mojado.

\- Vit… Vitya… onegai…

Sabiendo lo que pedía entre líneas, Victor metió su lengua hasta donde le fue posible, estimulando las paredes que pronto lo aprisionarían. Y Yuuri se retorcía, gimiendo y jadeando, entregándose como solo él sabía: con pasión.

Cuando hubo bebido de toda su esencia, Vitya entró. Suave, como solo él podía, mirándolo a los ojos, enamorándose una vez más. Lamiendo, succionando y besando cada parte de su anatomía que él pensaba estudiar de por vida. Y Yuuri le volvió a hacer el amor a su cuello, tanto la zona afectada como la sana, y ambos terminaron de descubrir que era más sensible, más frágil frente a la seducción, más vulnerable ante sus uñas, cada vez que el otro le daba directamente a su punto de máxima excitación.

Y se hicieron el amor de mil maneras diferentes, unas en las que Victor era el activo, incluso mientras recibía su cuerpo, y otras, en las que Yuuri se mantenía como el lado pasivo, recibiendo su hombría y las atenciones, y otras, como el activo, en que se deleitaba con la nueva belleza de aquel cuerpo que incluso con esas muestras de historia, era una delicia para sus sentidos.

\- Yuuri… voy a…

\- Vitya… onegai…

Regresaron a casa días después, sucumbiendo a las burlas pícaras de sus padres. Pero no importó.

El orgasmo final, después de todo, nunca llegaría, no. Porque la manera en que se amaban era la de la entrega total, la del servicio total.

Dos cuerpos amantes, dos almas fusionadas en el amor. Un cuerpo aun más perfecto que cada día mostraba nuevos matices de seducción al que seguía igual, madurando cada día bajo sus efectos…

Y una máscara rota, partida, que acababa de cerrar su círculo.

La marca del _"Te quise destruir, pero, mírate. Estás completo"_.

Completo, ciertamente.

Y feliz, con su nueva textura, colores, y sonetos.


End file.
